Dreams Come True
by SonataDevil
Summary: Wendy dreams about Romeo proposing to her, but sees that he was proposing to Chelia! Was what she saw true? Or was it all a misunderstanding? And will her dream come true? For EsteVamp4998's FT Writing Challenge #2! (I suck at summaries...) ROWEN ONE-SHOT! 3


**Hai, Sona-chan desu~! Thanks for clicking this fic! I really like the idea of Romeo and Wendy together, so I made this! Actually to tell you the truth, I only wrote this for a challenge, but if this can let every Fairy Tail fan who is reading this have a good reading experience, I'm content.**

**I do not own FT, but if I did, I would turn RoWen from a fanon pairing to a canon or semi-canon pairing!**

* * *

><p><span><em>In Wendy's dream...<em>

**_Wendy POV_**

_"Do you, Wendy Marvell take Romeo Conbolt as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_I was totally in love with Romeo, so of course I replied the priest with, "I do." _

_"And do you, Romeo Conbolt take Wendy Marvell as your lawfully wedded wife?" Romeo smiled at me and then turned back to the priest._

_"I do. And I will no matter how many times we get married, be it in this life or the next and so on." **Romeo is so sweet... **I wanted to cry._

_The priest looked at us and then said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now... WAKE UP WENDY MARVELL!"_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

* * *

><p>I woke up to only see Charle looking very upset, and looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 10:17 and so One thing popped into my mind: <em>I woke up late again! <em>I flailed my arms in the air and squeaked out, "Ah! I'm sorry, Charle! I was having such a nice dream! I promise that I won't do it again!"

Charle was angry and looked annoyed and so she retorted back, "That's what you said YESTERDAY! And the day before and the day before that! How many times have I have to tell you to wake up yourself, Wendy? You're 22 for goodness sake! I won't be around you forever to wake you up, you know! Geez!" And before I knew it I was chanting the words "I'm sorry!" over and over as if it were a prayer!

"Well, we're late! So, quickly go and bath, I'll be taking a job with Team Natsu, so you won't find me there and I would only be back a week later." And so Charle left for the guild, still fuming. While walking to the bath with my clothes and towel, I thought, _I wonder when my dream will come true and Romeo will propose to me...? Nevermind, I'm sure he will though! _And so I bathed, changed my clothes and head for the guild.

* * *

><p>"Lalala..." For some reason, I feel cheerful, <em>Maybe it's because it's our 4th anniversary...<em> And so I skipped my way to the guild, with Romeo in mind. When I reached my destination, I went up to Mira and ordered a glass of orange juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Coming right up!" Mira-san smiled and while she worked, I chatted with her.

"Wow, Wendy, you seem awfully cheerful today! Oh, I know! It's your 4th anniversary with Romeo, right?"

I replied with a little blush, "Yeah, it is. Hey, Mira-san?"

"What is it, Wendy? You can tell me ANYTHING! Is it that you and Romeo are having a baby?!" Her eyes were glittering quite... disturbingly. But regardless, I still told her about the dream I had and also denied saying that me and Romeo had not done _that _for we are not married yet. My face was as red as a tomato when she had asked if I was having a baby.

"Oh, so you want to get married that soon?! If so, CAN I PLEASE BE YOUR WEDDING PLANNER?! Oh, and can you and Romeo make 30 RoWen babies?!"

I sweatdropped, "Uhh, sure, if you want to... But, what's this with 'RoWen' and it's just a dream!" It was embarrassing and if Romeo hears this, he would think that I'm desperate to get married!

"Oh, RoWen is you and Romeo's name combined! And thank you for giving me the job of being your wedding planner, Wendy!" _Why is Mira-san so excited about romance stuff so much, anyways? _I shrugged it off and ate my food that was just served.

* * *

><p>After I had finished eating, I asked Mira-san for Romeo's whereabouts and she pointed to a corner at the back left hand side of the guild hall, "The last time I saw him today was there, hope that he proposes soon!" I blushed at the last comment she made and made my way to where Mira-san had pointed.<p>

But, when I reached there, I only saw Romeo proposing to Chelia, who was visiting us for a week-long guild exchange with Lamia Scale! I was heartbroken I started crying and headed for the hill that was hear Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Romeo POV<strong>_

Oh, crap! Wendy saw me 'proposing' to Chelia! "Oh, no! Wendy saw us! We should hurry up and find her to explain that it was all a mistake!" I nodded and the both of us went out of the guild to find Wendy. If only I was man enough to propose to her without practicing with another person!

Chelia and I split up to search for Wendy, but none of us found her and it was near sundown after searching for the whole day, Chelia and I met back at the guild. We had searched all of Magnolia, but- wait! Could she be at...

"Chelia! I think I know where she is! And it's been a long day, you should go back to Fairy Hills and rest."_ I need to talk to Wendy alone. _The god-slayer replied with an "Okay." and then left the guild. I checked if the ring was still with me and then headed for where I definitely knew Wendy is at: Our hill.

* * *

><p><span><em>At Wendy and Romeo's hill...<em>

**_Wendy POV_**

_I can't believe that he was proposing to Chelia! And I thought he loved ME! _I was upset. Like SERIOUSLY UPSET. I was on top of my hill, which was also that two-faced jerk, Romeo's. I had my face buried in my knees and had been crying for such a long time that my eyes were puffy and sore already. But, I just can't stop the tears of sadness, anger and betrayal from spilling out from my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching. I lifted my head up and sniffed the air to identify who it was. It was Romeo. I stood up and saw that he was by the tree that was behind me. "Hey, Wen."

I snarled, "What do you want, you jerk?! And don't call me 'Wen'! You don't deserve to!" Even though I hated him, it was because I also love him and I hated that about me._ I will not give in. _That's what I told myself.

"Look, Wen-dy. What you saw was not real! I was-" I cut him off but laughing a bitter laugh.

"I know what you were doing clearly, Conbolt. You were proposing to Chelia! I will not blame her but YOU!" I wiped the tears away and just glared at him.

"Wendy, can you just listen to me!? I WAS PRACTICING PROPOSING TO YOU WITH CHELIA!" I was shocked.

"You... wanted to propose to me...?"

"Yes, I was, Wen. I love you and you only. I was scared that I would screw it all up and then you would reject my proposal. So, I asked Chelia for help seeing that you girls were close." I was lost for words. Romeo walked up to me and held my hands in his warm ones and then knelt down.

He took out a small case and opened it. Inside was a simple platinum ring with three small diamonds on it. I saw the words that was engraved inside the ring, there it said, _'My forever Juliet' _I could only stare at him in shock as he spoke these words:

"Wendy Marvell, will you become my Juliet?"

An idea popped up in my mind and answered him, "No," His face became sad and confused. "because in the story, Romeo died and the both of them didn't get together forever. I don't want to have you die."

I heard him sigh and mutter, "And I thought that you were still mad." I only giggled in reply..

"Okay, let me rephrase it: Will you become a Conbolt and spend the rest of your life with me?" I smiled and felt tears falling down my already wet face. No, not tears like before, but tears of happiness and joy.

"Yes, my Romeo." He slipped the ring into my ring finger, stood up and then lifted me up into the air.

"WOOHOO! SHE SAID YES!" Romeo was spinning me round and round and I was screaming. The tears from my face had dried up and my face was already smiling happily.

"Romeo! Get me down!" He stopped and put me down. Romeo hugged me and I hugged him back and he buried his face into my neck.

I could hear him talking with his voice muffled, "Thank you, Wendy. For making my life feel so complete. I love you."

"You too, Romeo. I love you too." I broke the hug and then kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love. After what seemed like an eternity, I broke the kiss and then spoke up.

"Say, we should change the engraving."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be like Juliet like I had said earlier, you know!" I stuck out my tongue and ran for the guild and then he followed suit, shouting,

"Wait up, Wendy!" _My dream is going to some true..._

* * *

><p><em><span>5 years later...<span>_

**_Norm POV_**

Romeo and Wendy got married a year after the bo- I mean MAN'S proposal and a year after that they had a little girl named Juliet Conbolt, even though Wendy protested. Oh, and the ring's engraving changed into... IT'S A SECRET! Heehee!

THE END! XD

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this! RnR and please check out my other FT stories, <strong>

**-Fireworks (One-shot)**

**-Lucy's New Journey (Might be long running?)**

** This fic was written on 23/12/14, so I'm going to wish you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY (DA EXCEED) NEW YEAR! =3 BAI~!**


End file.
